


The Whimsical Days of Mr. Byun Baekhyun

by Jamesey1012



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU Modern Setting, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, au non-famous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamesey1012/pseuds/Jamesey1012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun is a true believer of the alien theory if anyone ever ask, since...well, he is one himself: an alien from exo planet with supernatural power. This is a story about his days adjusting to the earth ways and his attempt to teach his recently arrived alien friends--starting with his beloved Kyungsoo--how to blend naturally with the humans.</p><p>Oh, and also perhaps trying to convince them NOT to go with the Earth Invasion Plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whimsical Days of Mr. Byun Baekhyun

Baekhyun rubs crusted sleepiness from the corner of one eye while brushing teeth in front of the TV.  The pretty news lady is talking about an incident last night where a blue fire ball-like object was seen soaring across night sky, illuminating Seoul for a good few seconds, before falling somewhere near Bukhansan National Park. There is no injury reported so far, she says. That makes Baekhyun sighs in relief. He promptly turns off the TV to rinse his mouth, spends a minute longer in front of the sink mirror to tame his bedhead hair (to no avail), and finally walks to the front door of his small apartment to begin his day.

“Guard the mother ship, okay Mongryoung?”

The Welsh corgi barks excitedly to his owner who then grins ear to ear before bending down to pet the adorable puppy. Satisfied, he straightens up, his back is already turning for the door but at the last minute he pauses to observe the apartment he’s about to leave behind. He tilts his head, rubbing his chin. There are small knick-knacks ranging from wooden animal figurines to various types of snow globes on almost every surface of tables and cabinets. Several small potted plants are lining up on window sills, some already tinted brown and dying. An unbalance tower of  _manhwa_  claims a space in one corner of the room near a tall bookshelf that is filled with, well...more  _manhwa_. The quilted throw pillows on a creamy yellow sofa are positioned haphazardly with a checkered blanket lies on the floor nearby, just exactly where it landed last night after he kicked it away while laughing too hard at a comedy show on TV. The kitchen is no better as a pile of dirty dishes await on the sink.

“Man, I should’ve clean up before  _he_  came, huh?” He glances down.

Mongryoung barks in what could be an agreement.

\---

Monday morning in the metropolitan means most people are marching down the street with fast, determined steps like they're in a mission of some kind. Even the residents of an unassuming neighborhood like Yeonnam-dong with its narrow labyrinthine alleys are no different, including Baekhyun. He skips with a cheerful hum on his lips aiming to arrive on time to his place of work: an old fashioned noodle shop that in his mind serves the best  _jajangmyeon_  he ever tasted that he won’t mind being paid with it for his labor.

He isn’t, of course, being paid with  _jajangmyeon._  But the kind owner, Kim Junmyeon, sometimes would give him a bowl for free on days when the shop is particularly busy that it forces Baekhyun to stay longer than his already long shift.

“Morning, hyung!” He greets the petite man behind the counter with a wave right as he walks through the wooden sliding door. Most of the construction of the shop is made of dark wood, same with the furniture, giving it a rustic yet homey feeling. A scent that reminds him of home-cooked meals wafts through the air.

“Good morning, Baekhyunie.” Junmyeon smiles though he doesn’t respond to the wave because both hands are busy kneading dough for the noodles. A small TV sitting on a hanging shelf overlooking the whole restaurant is displaying the morning news. The topic is still about the foreign sky object.

Baekhyun watches the scene where a reporter is standing near what appears to be a medium-sized hole rimmed with brunt grass. His eyes are wide, drinking all the information that is currently being said, but snaps back to reality when Junmyeon urges him to get ready (“Baekhyunie, I don’t remember paying you to gawk at the TV all day”) with this adorable pout that makes Baekhyun laughs and promptly moves to the back room to grab a simple brown apron that has become some sort of a uniform for the shop.

 The day starts slow with just a couple of customers looking for late breakfast or early lunch. The pace picks up around lunch but dies down when offices sending invisible signals requiring their workers to return like a herd of sheep back to the pen. “What do you think is that blue fire ball thingy last night?” Junmyeon suddenly asks when Baekhyun is wiping down table number five. The shop is empty again, leaving the owner with the lone worker as conversation partner.

“Huh?” Baekhyun looks up and notices the older man is staring at the TV. “Man, they’re still talking about that? It’s  _soo_ obviously an alien arriving from exo planet.”

Junmyeon spares him a glance as he laughs, “nice theory, Baekhyunie.”

“It’s the truth, tho.” His mutter goes unheard.

Dinner is thankfully uneventful. By eight o’clock (yes, he works around ten to eleven hours but most of the time is spent reading  _manhwa_ , chatting with Junmyeon, or even taking a stroll around the neighborhood when he’s extremely bored and the shop is extremely slow—so the long working hours isn’t too bad or anything like that) Baekhyun still has the energy to talk casually with the regular diners, most are businessmen in their late-forties and early-fifties, before turning in his apron for the night. “Could I have one  _jajangmyeon_  and one curry  _ramyeon_  to go, hyung?” He calls out. “I have a friend staying at my place tonight.”

This catches Junmyeon’s interest if the way he arches one eyebrow is any indication. “I didn’t know you have friends other than Chanyeol and Jongdae.” Park Chanyeol is the gangly college kid who works part-time at a bookstore a few blocks down and completely obsessed with One Piece that they managed to bond over it. While Kim Jongdae is the proud owner of an orange-black Norwegian Forest cat named Minseok who usually takes his kitten for a walk in the park where Baekhyun usually takes Mongryoung. “Unless it’s either one of them who are staying?”

“Nu’uh.” Baekhyun puts out his best puppy pout for display. “That’s not true. I have tons of friends. The neighborhood kids love me, same with the  _ahjummas_.”

“But I assume they’re not the one staying at your place tonight.” The older young man grins teasingly while preparing for the two orders. “Is it a…” He fakes an over dramatic gasp, hands clutching to the chest. “… _lover_ , Byun Baekhyunie?”

Baekhyun mulls the word in his head. “I suppose you could say so.”

“Wait—” Junmyeon’s eyes are wide. “—seriously?”

One of the business men whistles low, “must be nice to be young,” with several others mentions “ _hwaiting!_ ” and “good luck, Baekhyunie!”

“Whoa, okay you really need to bring this lover here so I could meet her.” Junmyeon hands out the  _jajangmyeon_  and curry  _ramyeon_  in one brown paper bag. His expression is a mix of concern and pride; it makes Baekhyun kind of feels tingly inside. “And these are on the house. Let’s say for celebrating the fact that our little Baekhyunie is growing up.”

“I’m not that little, you know. I’m around college senior age by earth’s reckoning.” He pulls each edge of his lips down petulantly before quickly turning it over to shape a smile. “But thanks, hyung! I’ll be sure to introduce you to him later.” Baekhyun grabs the paper bag, waves at Junmyeon and the diners, then skips happily out of the shop without hearing the leftover comments:

“Him?!”

“Is Baekhyunie one of those folks, whatcha’ call ‘em, homosexuals?”

“Who the hell care? He’s a good kid!”

“More importantly…can anyone tell me why Baekhyunie keeps carrying a pet carrier and uses it like it’s some sort of a briefcase?’

“Well, no one has the heart to tell him it’s not a bag since he looked so damn proud saying that he found a multi-purpose bag.”

(A flashback of an eager Baekhyun bouncing around the tables to show the regular dinner patrons his newly purchased ‘bag’, “look, look! It can carry Mongryoung  _and_  my other items like money, keys, and stuff! How amazing is that?”)

A chorus of uniformed “ _oooh_ ” resounds through the shop with an amused chuckle from Junmyeon in the background.

\---

Baekhyun fishes the key to his apartment from his amazing multi-purpose bag. The place is still dark, meaning either his guest has not yet arrived or he doesn’t know how to work the switch; Baekhyun bets on the latter. But he doesn’t even bother turning any illumination when he walks in, instead relying on the soft blue glow his body emits. His lips part, creating this weird screeching noise not unlike the sound a dolphin makes.

A humanoid figure steps out somewhere from the kitchen area. The shape consists of almost transparent blue slime, showcasing a complex arrangement of internal organs in the center of its body. Baekhyun stalks toward the figure, enveloping it with an armful of hug. It feels sticky and a bit wet, but warm—just like how he remembers. He rests his forehead on the other’s, whispering things in the same incoherent noise until he feels the individual opposite him is solidifying. Blue slime hardens into pale skin, creating an actual human face of a young man with wide doe eyes and thick lips that look quite soft.

Baekhyun leans in closer to test his theory and, yes, the lips feel as soft as they look against his own.

“Welcome to earth.” He breaths.

 

[To be continued]

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really an excuse but English isn't my first language, so if you find glaring grammatical mistakes I do apologize and hope it doesn't reduce the enjoyment of the story for you :)


End file.
